2014.01.10 - London Calling
After some rest was had after the Cuckoos eighteenth birthday party, Emma 'surprised' them with their present, a weekend getaway to London (which may or may not have been implanted by the girls in the first place.) The private jet was now soaring over the Atlantic ocean. Emma surely hired the same interior designer for all of her projects, because the inside of this private jet matched her normal aesthetic. The interior was all white, black, with silver detailing. There was enough room for everyone to be seated along with a coach and small bar. Emma herself was sipping a latte, dressed in a white blazer and long skirt with fur detailing, and a black leather corset belt. At the moment she was finishing up a phone call insisting that she wasn't returning to the states before Monday unless it was a level 10 emergency. The Cuckoos may or may not have implanted the thought. But after all, Emma Frost is an Alpha-Level telepath, they surely weren't powerful or skilled enough to do that were they? But yes, there birthday. That had been an emotional rollercoaster followed by a physical exertion, followed by (unknown to others) an psychic rollercoaster. The girls were honestly glad to be out with there favorite person in the world going to a place they had been wanting to go to for a while. London. They had already pick a place they wanted to go! They had to go to this one club, it sounded like the most interesting thing they had ever heard of. That would be for later though, they knew Ms. Frost had her own agenda as well. They just hope she didn't ask to many questions. They were all dressed in, as always, an identical outfit. And like their recent flair for fashion, it looked like nothing else they had worn before. Short red plaid dresses, cut to show cleavage and hints of their black bras underneath. Lace see through slips going just beyond the end of the dress. to add a bit of extra allure. Floral print mesh tights to cover their legs and a set of thigh-high, brown, leather boots. In addition they wore fishnet fingerless gloves, each of them had a set of tan leather gloves in their purses if it got too cold. Up there right arm were series of silver bracelets, some thick, others thin. On the other arm they wore the necklaces that Ms. Frost had gotten them, wrapped several times around so they would not be lost. |"Thank you for this trip, Ms. Frost. We know we are not always the easiest of your students. But we have always appreciated the extra effort you put into us. Despite how mischievous we can get at times."| They thought at their mentor. Emma sighed as she tossed her phone aside to the nearby couch. She smiled to her girls as she was perfectly comfortable with the telepathy, |"You are welcome. Besides my darlings need more experiences outside of the school. See the world!"| She does let out a soft chuckle as she admires their identical outfits, "Little...hmm...punk? Are we lately? I daresay I like it. At least you're embracing the rebellious behavior." |"It's just how we like dressing now a days, Ms. Frost. Though we blame our other sister."| The Cuckoos thought back to Emma in response to her aloud queries. And this is where it was proven true if Emma ever doubted. To the Cuckoos, Telepathy was there first language. The girls examined themselves for a moment, taking in their own outfit |"It was our third choice though, we thought the other two were a bit too scandalous for our first night out as adults. That they would send the wrong message"| With that the Cuckoos broadcast to Emma images of their original choices, sure that their mentor would agree with them. Emma lifted her brows as she received the images, |"Well my darlings you certainly made the right choice. I like to wear my skin as a coat of armor, but it takes a bit of getting used to. Plus, you are 5 identical gorgeous girls. They'll be eating out of the palm of your hands."| She looked out the window to admire the view then hastily added, |"But don't do that either."| Emma knew the girls were comfortable speaking in telepathy with her, but she was the perfect subject to practice normal speech with. But they'll get the hang of it, sooner or later. Or never. The girls looked at each other for a moment as if they were thinking about something to say. Something Emma had just stated had made them think of it. Whatever it was though was discarded in favor of: |"We do understand metaphors of speech, Ms. Frost. We wouldn't make them literally eat out of our hands. Unless, we were in to that sort of thing."| The girls all gave Emma a playful smile. They had learned a lot from her after all, |"We are rather comfortable with our bodies though. Its the emotions that we have problems with. Hence our issues with Leo Luthor (THE DORKUS! HEY!) at our birthday party."| Emma let out a sigh, leaning back into her chair and finished off the rest of her latte with her eyes closed, She crossed her legs and returned her attention back to the girls, |"We know Ms. Frost. But when you think as quickly as us, emotions run high quickly. And we don't always know how to handle it well."| The girls admitted to their mentor, they didn't like feeling vulnerable like that. And they honestly wished they knew how regular people handled it. It was times like that they felt less superior and more flawed. They all played with their hair in the same way as they thought to Ms. Frost |"Emotions are just weird. It makes us feel like we should just stay as distant as we are. That we aren't meant to feel emotions the same way you and others do."| Emma shrugged looking to the side. Just outside of the window she could see that they were close now, |"Then don't. Your brains operate much differently then most, as you know, who says your emotions are the same way? From what I gather, one of you feels differently about the boy than the rest?"| She looked between each of them, |"Do all of you have someone similar to this? No need for all of you to fess up. But before I forgetwhich one of you is the rebellious sister? I thought you all nearly were."| The girls looked at each other again as if they wanted to say something again but didn't: |"It's just that -"| Then Esme spoke aloud, "Yes, Ms. Frost. We do have things like that going on. Every one of us, except for me has a crush of their own. We're just not supposed to talk about it. It makes the other girls nervous." Of course it was Esme who spoke. Whenever it might cause some troubles it was always Esme. The girls all cough together, the four who didn't speak eyes glow with telepathic power, |"As we were saying. We feel emotions like you and the others do. We just have problems processing them because of our special bond."| The girls smile when they think of the 'rebellious sister' because despite appearances it was not Esme. |"And you already know our rebellious sister Ms. Frost. You are responsible for us meeting her. She is the one who makes us the Six-in-One and makes us feel more whole. You call her Hope Summers."| Emma's eyebrows lifted, as she spoke softly out loud, "The redheads always are popular." With a chuckle, she put her seatbelt on as they began their descent, |"Now that I didn't know about. How interesting. Well at least you are still making friends. Buckle up!"| And a few hours after they were settled in, Emma took them on their first destination, the Oxo tower bar. It was one of the most highly regarded travel spot for tourists, simply because of the dazzling view of London city. Emma was sipping at her martini glass, |"Now girls what do you want to order as your first drink?"| The Cuckoos knew that they had to speak allowed to place their order still they decided to do it in the most creepy way the possibly could. Sophie: "We would like." Phoebe: "Five." Irma: "Three's a Crowd Cocktails." Phoebe: "And five shots." Esme: "Of 1901 absinthe." The waiter decided he need some idea and the girls all looked at him and said together, "No you don't." "Of course I don't," the waiter said and headed off to get their order." |"Thank you for bringing us here, Ms. Frost. We are going to enjoy the experience."| 2nd Phoebe=Celeste idea=ID Emma smirked at the girls. But really she should have thought of that. She took out her cellphone and added to her far too large to do list, but added to the top, "Create girl's birth certificate, and acquire social ID. Take care of this before it's a problem." She admired the London skyline and relaxed, |"WE WANT TO GO TO CIRQUE EVENING!"| The girls all loudly thought to Emma as their drinks were dropped off. They looked at their shots and then to each other and smiled. They all picked the shot of Absinthe at the same time and drank it quickly. Despite their inexperience with liquor, none of them coughed or acted like the heavily alcoholic shot effected them much. |"The Cirque Evening is amazing! It is a night club that has a theme of a circus. We discovered it on the Internet a few months ago and thought about all the skills we could experience in our minds! And their music is supposed to be excellent! The people there are so attractive! We've wanted to go for months!"| Well the girls certainly proved they could be enthusiastic when they want. Emma grinned and mentally called for the waiter to bring her a normal drink of absinthe. That sounded like a better choice for the evening. She touched her finger to her chin and looked towards the girls, The Cique Evening was not kidding in its definition of itself. It was a mixture of the typical club atmosphere with a circus feel. There were people and employees alike dressed in crazy circus like clothing. The music was a mixture of disco, deep house, techo and more. It was a smorgage board of the weird, strange, normal and average, the beautiful and the macabe. It was like the Devil was holding a carnival. The six of them had been at the club for a few hours now and the after a few drinks at the Xoxo and the few drinks here. The Cuckoos were on the rather heavy side of tispy. Night quite drunk, but fast approaching. Right now they were in the middle of the dance floor all dancing with each other close and loose. And the quintuplets were drawing a lot of attention as a result. |"Thank you.... Emma. We are so happy to be hear. No need to feel emotions. Just move with the beat. We love it. So uncomplicated."| the girls thought to their mentor. Who the booze seemed to make them less formal with. Night = Not Emma was enjoying dancing with one of the lovely employees dressed like a doll in distressed clothing. However she still remained just by their side, |"I love dancing, girls. As a telepath I think it's the best thing. You just experience the minds and music about you. The booze helps."| She called out to a waiter who had been attending to them all evening since they arrived, "Another round of absinthe shots for all of us. And one for my new friend here. Love what's your name?" The song was coming to an end and besides taking shots while dancing was a recipe for disaster worse than the hangovers they would all be sharing tomorrow. So the girls plopped down at the booth that they had commandeered with their mind. They think however they may have accidently turned someone gay to get him out of it. Ah well nothing that they had to worry about. When Emma, came back over with the shots and her doll dressed dancing partner they took their shots happily giggling as they did |"It's not just the dancing, Emma. It's the thoughts. We are riding the wave of their thoughts as they pulse over. There is so much fun, so much arousal, so much excitement. We love it. We love feeling it. It's like we are with Hope again... just smaller scale. We can feel everyone here and what they are feeling. It's nice."| Emma was here for the girls not her new plaything, but she only stayed to her side and chatted with the other clubs while occasionally giving Emma's attention. She wasn't about to make them feel like a third wheel, or a seventh (?) However as she took her next shot she was certainly feeling on the tipsy side herself, |"I know. That is why I love coming to these tawdry little clubs. Feeling the minds is exhilarating."| Emma made a quick mental note to have a chat with Hope due to this new development. |"Sophie like's you Emma. She has sweaty thoughts about you. Just like Phoebe has for Noh-Varr and Irma has for Roxie!"| The Cuckoos thought as one to Emma. The drunkenness seemed to make them open up more than a little bit. |"We want you... Emma. We mean... Sophie wants you. We... are going to stop drinking. We are getting... wierd."| The night club encounter was coming to an end, the Cuckoos were informing Emma about their encounter with Hope as they were heading off to the hotel they were staying at |"You see Ms. Frost."| the sobering up Cuckoos said |"With Hope added to our Psychic Gestalt we could suddenly feel everything, all sentient minds. We were omnipathic. It was a beautiful experience."| Emma's new plaything who had come with them was a bit confused at the quiet girls, but too drunk and turned on too care. Emma was glad that the girls actually opened up for once. It was a privilege that she got to enjoy from most's minds, so for them they have to share willingly. And that they did, this was information she would remember later.%rThe limo pulled up in front of their Hilton hotel, the driver opened the door and helped each one of the slowly sobering women out of the car. The tag-along still seemed pretty drunk, however, |"She has opened up and showed us much of her life. She asked us to keep it a secret. And as her Lights we have agreed to do so. We can only confirm that she was telling you the truth"| The Cuckoos thought to Emma as they all headed towards the Lobby. For Emma this probably would be seen as an early night. It wasn't even midnight yet, and here she was heading to the hotel. |"She's scared though. And with a good reason. We just hope, he he. Hope. We hope we can help her. But she is living in a world she never made. She wants to fit in, but is afraid that she is still being hunted. But she feel less alone due to us now."| In a corner in the lobby, where a number of comfortable chairs have been set up for guests to enjoy the fireplace and water art, Charles is sitting with a large book in his lap in his wheelchair. He looks up from his book when Emma and the girls walk into the lobby. He cocks a single eyebrow when he looks at Emma and says within her mind, <> His lips never moving. It was an early night. But this was the first night the girls went drinking, it was bound to happen. It could have been much worse. She giggled, |"This warms my heart to hear, girls. Look at you making friends already"| She looks over towards Xavier and sighs. Emma calls mentally for the limo drive to take their little tag-along back home. She whispers something into the girl's ear before she drunkenly swaggers off towards the door. She leads the girls towards the new arrival, |"Girls. I'm sure you have heard of the brilliant Charles Xavier. Xavier, these are the Five in One."| She spoke out loud, and ran a hand through her hair, "You'll have to excuse us. We're all a bit tired from the trip and celebrating." The Cuckoos, being powerful telepaths in their own right immediately sensed the mind of Charles Xavier broadcasting out. Though to Xavier, he could not sense the mind of the Cuckoos... unless he tried hard. Their gestalt of a hive mind hid them from telepathy, and while Charles Xavier could break through that, it would take an invasive effort to do so. Instead, from those five young women he could sense perhaps 1 3/5ths of a mind between them if he scanned them passively. More than most would get. But he was Charles Xavier after all. The girls all spoke perfect unison to Xavier. They had the same Estuary Accent that Emma had, sounding like the belonged just at home in London, "Hello, Professor Charles Xavier. We are pleased to make your acquaintance." The girls were all dressed in red plaid miniskirted dresses and had that flush to their cheeks that suggested alcohol consumption. Though they were working within in there own minds to clear up those last tastes of inhibition. They didn't want to be caught flat footed in front of the great Charles Xavier. As he folds his hands over his book, Charles has seen many things in his life yet five young women, all identical and all speaking in unison. His ability to sense the X-gene pings on all five of these young women. They can not hide that from him as he cocks his head to the side. He does gently touch their minds and finds the resistance. There are not many who can resist his ability even with ease. He hmmms looking at Emma and then back at the girls, "Happy Birthday Sophie, Phoebe, Irma, Celeste, and Esme." His own born British accent coming through as he asks, "I am sure under the lovely Miss Frost supervision you ladies did not drink too much." He picks up the book and sets it down on the nearby table, "Are you enjoying London?" The Cuckoos first language was telepathy... so it was very hard for them not to reach out with their minds and try to read Xavier's thoughts. They however were not sure if they reached out to him, if he... the most powerful telepath in the world (except them obviously, they had their egos after all) could possibly follow them back inside. And they didn't want him inside. They didn't know him. "You may call us the Five-In-One, Professor Xavier. That is the name we prefer," The Cuckoos answered in perfect unison again, "We are a hive-minded mutant entity capable of internal communication at all times. We have tested or limits... one of us at the literal north pole can stay in internal contact with the other four." The Cuckoos were careful to not say telepathy when describing their hive mind, though a man like Xavier would easily see through the lines, "Ms. Frost let us drink our fill. She trusted us to know our limits. Which we did. We started to confess things we didn't wish to. So we stopped. That was a few hours ago. We are much better now. Though we did enjoy the experience." Charles Xavier hmmms and is curious to what a hive mind would sound like. It is an experience Charles has never had, "I understand Five-In-One. I am sure you can understand that I am like Miss Frost. We have similar talents. I have to say...the Professor in me would like to see what that experince is like if you five young ladies would allow that." He looks at Emma and says, "And of course your mentor must allow that as well." He smiles slightly at Emma, and it is clear that he having the keen mind he does that he is reading through the lines yet likes confirmation himself as he turns his eyes back on the five young women. "However...so we are not interupted." Charles places a hand to his temple and the doorman walks over and locks the door. A single pulse of telepathic energy surges from Charles like a bubble expanding outward as everyone in the entire hotel suddenly freezes. "We have a few moments that we will not be interrupted so you ladies may relax as well." Emma rolled her eyes, "Show off. I would have made them just not notice us, and had us talking about football or something equally as boring." She fell down onto one of the chairs and made herself comfortable, "Of course I like that David Beckham." She looked over to the girls and spoke into their minds, |"This is entirely up to you girls, as you well know. How about you get to know this man a bit more first, hm? There keen dating advice."| The Stepford Cuckoos looked at each other and then back to Charles and Emma, "We cannot share it entirely," one said separately from the group, Emma would easily recognize this is as Sophie but to Charles she would more likely just be the one that spoke. A second spoke, Phoebe, Emma would recognize, "But we can try to show it to you. The problem is that." The next spoke, Emma would recognize this as Esme, "The architecture of our very brains are designed for this. Our gestated existence." It was Irma who spoke up next, "We mean no disrespect to either Professor Xavier or Ms Frost, but to be one is unique." Celeste spoke last saying, "It's, we are sorry to say, not something easily shared. But we will try." The Cuckoos then reached out with their minds. What they lack in refined skill, they made up for in raw power. For a few moments both Xavier and Emma would feel the girls thoughts... but they were always running past Xavier and Emma. They were thinking faster, higher, than either one of them had thought to think. They weren't thinking in words... they were thinking in concepts, faster than a single sentient mind was capable of. There thought processes were human... but somehow beyond it all. For telepaths it would be a beautiful thing to witness. Like the perfect painting. As the experience begins to happen, Charles lets out a gasp as he brings a hand to his temple. "Such...beauty...such...raw potential...such synergy." As the Cuckoo's finish with their display, Charles looks at Emma and touches his mind only for her to hear putting up the link only for the two older telepaths, <> Charles wipes a single tear from his eye and says to the birthday girls, "I have never experienced such a thing. It was truly beautiful Five-In-One. I am honored that you felt you could trust me with your...gifts." If Emma was ever asked to describe the minds of the Five-in-One, she would describe it as a galaxy. It was a vast array of thoughts and ideas, and one that she could only glimpse at for a moment. By the end of it Emma was silent, and had reached to grab the hand of the closest one. |"Thank you for sharing that with me, darlings. I thought I was supposed to gift /you/ today."| To Xavier directly she thought, |"I know the dangers. They lack the life experiences any normal eighteen year old would possess. But I do my best to instill wisdom as young women and /very/ gifted telepaths."| The Cuckoos all tilted their head slightly, their eyes seemed to glow and they said in unison, "We can be better. We have seen it. There is another who can join with us. With her we become the Six-in-One... We are her Lights. We can then feel all sentient minds on this planet. We can understand them and we can show them. But none of them are ready for that. Not even you, Professor Xavier... or Ms. Frost." They all smiled and moved in the same way and said, "We were pleased to meet you tonight Professor Xavier, if you would not be against it... we would like to visit your school in Westchester." They could hear what Xavier and Emma were talking about, the glad handing and such. The Cuckoos were glad to share with them a glimpse of the future, but they were still speaking aloud as one, "We do think that at least, Ms. Frost, deserves a tour. Even if she is the 'competition.' The projected over to Xavier first and said |"We do not understand ourselves. Ms. Frost needs help"| Then the projected to Emma |"Professor Xavier thinks he understands us better than you?"| "The fates had us meet for a reason this evening Miss Frost, and Five-In-One." He picks up his book and slides it into his side pocket on his wheel chair. "I would need to discuss that possibility with my other teachers. I am sure you can understand my concerns as well if I came to your school Miss Frost. Give me some time to get back home, and discuss it with my faculty and I will contact you Miss Frost when I have an answer." He looks at Five-In-One and smiles softly, "Is that acceptable?" All five of the Stepford Cuckoos nodd to Charles Xavier. Emma smirked and crossed her legs, "I wouldn't find that too terribly disagreeable. You may visit my school at any time, just give us a ring first so I can make sure to give you a private tour, my girls will join. They are very much among the vision of the Academy of Tomorrow." She rested her chin upon the back of her fingers, "Do have a chat with your faculty. But I'm sure we could become fast friends. It's been a pleasure to see you." Charles Xavier nods slowly, as he brings two finger to his temple as a second bubble of telepathic power extends outward and people begin to move as if nothing happened, "It was a please Miss Frost." He smiles at the girls, "Happy Birthday Five-In-One." Category:Log